kajudafandomcom-20200215-history
Kajuda Wiki
EL ISLAMISMO CULTURA RELIGIOSA El Islam nació como religión en el año 622 AC,es una religión monoteísta creada por MAHOMA, su origen se sitúa en la península arábiga en el siglo VII de nuestra era, su libro sagrado es el CORAN,libro que fue rebelado al profeta MAHOMA por medio del arcángel gabriel. El Islam es una religión como el cristianismo,el judaísmo o el budismo. En muchos países de África y Asia es la religión mayoritaria, actualmente es la mayor religión por numero de creyentes (con 1300 millones aprox),por delante de los cristianos católicos. Los creyentes islámicos (mas conocidos como musulmanes o mahometanos), tienen costumbre que debemos respetar, como las de cualquier otra religión. CINCO PILARES O RITUALES MAS IMPORTANTES EN EL ISLAM - La profesión de fe: Consiste en declarar lo siguiente (soy fe de que hay mas divinidad que DIOS y muhamma es el mensajero de DIOS) -La oración :Que obliga a cada creyente a rezar cinco veces al día. -La limosna:Con la cual una vez al año los musulmanes pudientes deben dar a las personas mas pobres. -El ayuno: Que consiste en abstenerse durante el mes de RAMADAN de comer,beber, fumar y mantener relaciones en todo el mes. - La peregrinación a la meca: Debe de realizarse por lo menos una vez en la vida para quien tenga las capacidades físicas y materiales de hacerlo, es entre el 8 y el 13 del mes lunar cuando se lleva en efecto el gran peregrinaje a la meca. El islam se caracteriza por : -ser monoteísta creyentes de un solo DIOS ALA. -Orar al menos cinco veces al día - Dar limosna y ayunar en el RAMADAN - Peregrinar a la meca al menos una vez en la vida. CARACTERÍSTICAS - Esta prohibido el alcohol y la carne de cerdo. -El gobierno es teocrático, todas las leyes están supeditadas al Corán, que hace las veces de constitución. -El hombre tiene derecho a 4 esposas, pero con el consentimiento de las anteriores, si una se la niega el esposo puede repudiarla. -El hombre es débil en la carne por ende las mujeres deben vestir de forma que no incite al pecado. -Los delitos son juzgados según la ley del tilón ojo por ojo diente por diente. -Los hombres tienen más derechos y si la mujer no atienden sus deberes sus maridos tienen derecho a reprenderlas. -Lo malo y la bueno que suceda en este mundo es por designio de Ala. -Para los Islam El día de QIYAMANH llegará el día e que el profeta Jesús proclame “ El día del juicio cuando los seres humanos resucitados y se juzgarán sus buenas y malas acciones”. 4196103-musulmanes-modelo.jpg 16-oct-musulmanes.jpg image_preview.jpg images (2).jpg chinos-musulmanes.jpg Images (2).jpg Image preview.jpg Images (1).jpg Prendas tradicionales mujeres musulmanas.jpg descarga (1).jpg descarga (2).jpg descarga.jpg islam6.jpg.crop_display.jpg images (6).jpg descarga (3).jpg images (8).jpg images (7).jpg images (9).jpg images (10).jpg EL BUDISMO Fundador(es) Gautama Buda Deidad o Deidades principales Gautama Buda, Avalokiteśvara,Śakra devānām indra,Tārā,Adi-Buda,Amitābha,Bhaisajyaguru,Kwan Yin,Manjushri,Vairochana y otras. Para muchas escuelas budistas estas deidades son únicamente símbolos para la meditación y la devoción. Ramas Theravada, Mahayana y Vajrayana Tipo No-teísta Número de seguidores estimado De 200/375 millones 1 2 a los 500 millones según la fuente.3 Seguidores conocidos como Budistas Escrituras sagradas Común a todas las escuelas es el Pali Tripiṭaka ("Tres Canastas"). Los budismos Mahayana y Vajrayana añaden otros textos específicos a sus tradiciones. Lengua litúrgica Sánscrito, Pali, tibetano, chino,japonés, coreano, depende de la tradición. País o región de origen India Lugares sagrados País con mayor cantidad de seguidores China Organización internacional Comunidad Mundial de Budistas Símbolo La Rueda del Dharma Templos Pagodas,Vihāras,Estupas,Wats. Clero bhikṣus,gelongs,lamas,bonzos,roshis,etc. Religiones relacionadas Hinduismo,jainismo,sijismo. El budismo es una religión4 no teísta5 perteneciente a la familia dhármica y, según la filosofía hinduista-védica, de tipo nastika.6 El budismo ha ido evolucionando en la historia hasta adquirir la gran diversidad actual de escuelas y prácticas. En Occidente ha habido ciertas dificultades para definir el budismo. Historia editar Véase también: Historia del budismo. El budismo se desarrolló a partir de las enseñanzas difundidas por su fundador Siddhartha Gautama, alrededor del siglo V a. C. en el noreste de la India. Inició una rápida expansión hasta llegar a ser la religión predominante en India en el siglo III a. C. En este siglo, el emperador indio Asoka lo hace religión oficial de su enorme imperio, mandando embajadas de monjes budistas a todo el mundo conocido entonces. No será hasta elsiglo VII d.C. cuando iniciará su declive en su tierra de origen, aunque para entonces ya se habrá expandido a muchos territorios. En el siglo XIIIhabía llegado a su casi completa desaparición de la India, pero se había propagado con éxito por la mayoría del continente asiático.7 El budismo ha ayudado en la difusión del lenguaje,8 9 y la adopción de valores humanistas y universalistas. Es una filosofía importante en Asia donde se encuentra presente en la totalidad de sus países. Desde el siglo pasado se ha expandido también por el resto del mundo. Al carecer de una deidad suprema pero mostrar a la vez su carácter salvífico y universalista, ha sido descrita también como fenómeno transcultural,10filosofía,11 o método de trasformación.12 El budismo es en número de seguidores una de las grandes religiones del planeta.13 Contiene una gran variedad de escuelas, doctrinas y prácticas que históricamente se han clasificado en budismo Theravāda, Mahāyāna y Vajrayāna.14 Buda Gautama Artículo principal: Buda Gautama. Buda Gautama. Hay certeza histórica y científica sobre la existencia del Buda Gautama, originalmente llamadoSiddharta Gautama y conocido después también como Śākyamuni o Tathāgata.15 Se sabe que provenía de la segunda casta hindú, la kṣatriya, compuesta de guerreros y nobles. No obstante, algunos estudiosos como Andreu Bareau afirman que no es posible saber con exactitud si era unpríncipe o un noble. La vida y enseñanzas de Gautama se transmitieron de manera oral hasta la primera compilación escrita del budismo, llamada el Canon Pāḷi, donde los hechos de su vida aparecen de manera dispersa. Pero no existirá una compilación biográfica completa hasta bastantes siglos después, siendo la más reconocida la del maestro y erudito indio Aśvaghoṣa16 que vivió en el siglo I de Nuestra Era. Los relatos sobre la vida de Siddhārtha están mezclados con mito, leyenda y simbolismo. Más allá de su simple interés biográfico, estas historias son vistas como una guía para la vida de sus seguidores, en la que los diferentes episodios clave constituyen metáforas de los procesos de crisis y búsqueda espiritual del ser humano. Además de la recopilación sobre su vida como Siddhārtha, existen también relatos sobre sus vidas previas llamadas jatakas. En estos relatos Buda aparece como un bodhisattva; alguien que atraviesa obstáculos a través de varias vidas en el camino hacia el Nirvāna. Según la tradición, Los Cuatro Encuentros fueron una de las primeras contemplaciones de Siddhārtha. A pesar de las precauciones de su padre, alcanzó a salir del palacio en cuatro ocasiones en las que vio por primera vez en su vida a un anciano, a un enfermo, a un cadáver y por último a un asceta, realidades que desconocía personalmente. Images (10)kk.jpg Images (9)ki.jpg Images (8)n.jpg Image.jpg Images .jpg Images (.jpg Descarga (7).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Buda3.jpg Buda.jpg 1226440.jpg Images (10)kk.jpg Images (9)ki.jpg Images (8)n.jpg Image.jpg Images .jpg Images (.jpg Descarga (7).jpg Descarga (5).jpg Buda.jpg 1226440.jpg Buda3.jpg A los 29 años, después de contemplar los cuatro encuentros, decidió iniciar una búsqueda personal para investigar el problema del sufrimiento. A esta decisión se le llama La Gran Renuncia. Se unió al entonces numeroso y heterogéneo movimiento hindú de los sramanas (‘vagabundos religiosos mendicantes’), renunciando a todos sus bienes, herencia y a su posición social, para seguir prácticas religiosas y ascéticas Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse